Resident Evil: Ada's Nightmare
by Asteral
Summary: Will Ada make it out of her x bosses's trap alive? Rated M for terror and suspence
1. Seiiki: Inner Santum I

**Resident Evil: Ada's Nightmare**

**Ada barely ever gets scared of anything…so I thought it would be interesting to see how it would be if I wrote a blood pumping terror thriller with Ada as the main character. Now you get to see a side of Ada that no one has ever seen before ^.^**

**Seiiki: I**

Ada's head swam as she opened her eyes. She tried to turn over but her body was stiff and the only light in the small room was a candle on the small wooden table that sat in the room. After a moment Ada realized that she was in a cell with a stone floor. Straw covered the floor. The bed it's self was just a straw pallet with a thin wool blanket on it. Ada was concerned when she realized that she was changed into a thin gray outfit. It was raggedy but comfortable. The shirt had long sleeves and the pants were the same way.

Ada looked over at the table with the candle on it. It had a small rectangular black box on it. Ada wearily moved over to the table to see what it was. When she picked it up, she realized that it was a tape recorder. She studied it carefully until she found a button that might play whatever was on the tape. Little did she know when she pressed it that it would unlock a world of fear within her.

"_**Good evening, Ada… and welcome to my little test. Since you decided to go and work with Wesker 5 years ago, I have been preparing this little place just for you. When I finally completed it, I had my men bring you here. This place is specially designed to frighten you beyond measure. I made sure to unarm you before putting you in here. If you want to get out of here alive you will have to navigate my little tunnel of terror. I also infected you with a specially designed strain of the veronica virus. It won't kill you but it will make you very weak very quickly. Good luck getting around this monster infected place! If you make it out…I will let you go and never bother you again. But, that means that you have to survive. Ha! Good luck!"**_

Ada looked genuinely horrified. She pulled up her sleeve and found the injection mark from the needle. Ada's whole complexion changed. The recording hadn't been a lie! Ada was panicked. What should she do now? Just as she was trying to figure it all out, the door unlocked. Ada went to it and opened it. Beyond it was an abyss. Ada was more at a loss for words now than she ever had been.

**Ok, that was the introduction ^.^ I hope you liked it! Remember reviews are love and I need love. Please continue reading and tell me what you think!**


	2. Seiiki: Inner Santum II

**Thank you for sending me your reviews! I was surprised when someone read this story the same night I published it. Thank you for that. It made me feel good to know that it had been read ^.^**

**聖域****Seiiki II**

Ada sat on the straw bed in her cell. She was conflicted on what to do in her current situation. She knew that if she left the room there might be monsters out there. But, she also knew that if she stayed in the cell she was vulnerable to attack by anything. But, the biggest and maybe the most important question in her mind was…how did she get into this in the first place? The last thing Ada could remember was getting out of her car after turning in work from her last mission to Wesker, walking up to her front door, and then she woke up here. But, were was here exactly?

After a moment Ada decide to leave the cell. She carefully crept through the dark tunnels. After a few minutes, Ada found a whole I the ceiling. It looked like it went some were. Ada looked around for something to use to put up to the whole…but it was at least 25 feet up. There was nothing in the large circular room she was in. then she heard it: a low moaning sound.

"W-who's there?" the fear in Ada's voice bothered her

"Hello? Can you untie me? Please!"

Ada fallowed the sound of the man's voice to a closed door. She was skeptical about opening it…but she had no choice. She peered inside the room. There was a pendulum hanging from the sealing over a table. The man who had called her was strapped to it. Ada took a step toward the man. When her foot came down, it pressed a plate in the floor and there was suddenly a swinging sound. Ada knew the sound. She looked up just in time to watch the pendulum's blade slice through the man. Blood splattered every were. Ada thought she would be sick for a moment. Then she heard a loud click sound from the outside of the room.

When Ada went back out of the room, she was trying to get the smell of blood out of her nose. Then she stopped in her tracks. A ladder had come from the hole in the ceiling. Ada walked to the ladder's base and looked at it. There was a note attached to it. She picked up the note and unfolded it. Ada yelped as a small razor blade cut her hand. Who in the world besides this crazed man would put a razor blade in a note? Apparent Ada's old employer would…

Ada wiped her hand on the back of the note to remove the excess blood. Then she noticed what the note said.

_**With every death there is a new passage revealed to you. It all depends on if their life is worth more to you than your own.**_

**Ok, let me know what you think ^.^ it's gonna get a lot scarier from here on out, I promise you that. Your going to freak out in the next 2 chapters a lot!**


End file.
